Lover From the Night
by Ilovepb
Summary: A story of the power of love, even when it's unnatural
1. Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"_Chloe push, he's almost out," Ryan commented as he watched his female push out their newborn son. "Argh," She screamed as she gave one last final push and exhaled as it was finally over. Cries of life filled the room as baby Khody took his first breath. "Ah what a beautiful baby you two," Dr. Rain, a trusted friend said as he took the new one away to be cleaned. "We did it my love, he's here, he's finally here," Ryan said as he kissed his beloved lips. "It was worth the wait," She murmured against his. Love and tranquility filled the room as the new parent's adored the solid proof of their love handed to them, nothing could go wrong. __**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **__The sound was like the cries of wild animals running from a brush fire in the middle of a vacant forest, loud and serious. Khody's cries soon began and in the confusion, Ryan was taken out of the room. "What's going on?" He demanded of the doctor's staff and of the doctor himself. "She's hemorrhaging; I need to stop the bleeding." And with that, the doctor shut the door. Never before had Ryan felt so helpless in his life, the love of his life was dying and there was nothing he could do but wait and pray that the doctor could save her. Hours passed before the door opened again and a sullen faced doctor walked out. "Tell me; is she okay, did she make it?" Ryan asked grabbing the doctor by his lab coat and shaking him wildly. No words needed to be said, the emerald eyes of sadness in the doctor's eyes said everything; she was gone._

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ryan screamed in his pillow as he violently sprung from his bed tears in his eyes and sweat running down his body. _Just a dream, _he thought. But one look at the calendar told him that it was his body reminding him of the tragedy. _September 4, 2006. Three years ago since he lost her. _The instant cold feeling he got every time it was the anniversary of her death came in with a vengeance and struck him deeper each time. "Daddy?" Khody whispered peeking in the bedroom with his stuffed wolf, the first thing his mother bought him while he was still in her womb. "Hey birthday boy," Ryan answered wiping the tears from his face. "I hungy," Khody said as he walked into the room. "Ok bud, let daddy get dressed and I'll make you some food," Ryan said as he rose from his bed, stretching and yawning. "Daddy, wen I get big, am I gonna hav teef like you?" Khody asked following him to the closet. Ryan couldn't hold back his chuckle as he looked down upon his son, with his shaggy brown hair and topaz eyes. "Yes, now my curious one, go bug Uncle Daniel so I can get dressed," Ryan said as he ruffled his young's hair. "Otay," Khody smiled as he ran off. Ryan quickly got dressed, for he knew that little one could be fussy when he was hungry. Descending the stairs he smelled the delicious scent of pancakes, French toast, waffles, scrambled eggs, and coffee being made. _When did Martha Stewart move in? _Ryan wondered as he strode into the kitchen. _Ah, Kelsey was here, go figure. _"Hello Ryan. I see you sent your little one to eat," She laughed as Khody inhaled the plate in front of him. "Well, I was going to cook for him but you beat me to it, how are you?" He remarked as he gave her a hug. "Same ole' same ole', dealing with your brother and working. Hey, you should come by my bar tonight, I'm off so I could watch Khody for you," Kelsey offered as she gave him a plate. "You should know by now that Daniel is a handful, and I don't know, I've never really left him except to fight," Ryan said as he took a bite of scrambled eggs. "Yes, and he's been fine with me, go out, have some fun, for your best friend," Kelsey almost begged. "Sure, why not," Ryan shrugged. "Please tell me he said 'yes'," Seth stated as he walked thorough the kitchen door. "Where's your good half Seth, I could use some sanity," Ryan smirked as the twin in question strolled in. "He was dropped a lot when he was a baby, our mom told me so," Dante said as he ruffled little Khody's hair just as Ryan had earlier. "I done daddy," Khody exclaimed showing off a clean plate. "Very good, now if I let you out your chair can I trust you'll stay down here?" Ryan asked of his rambunctious son. "I pwomise," Khody exclaimed. Ryan let Khody out his high chair with a stern look and watched him as he ran into the living room, no doubt looking for something to play with. "He gets bigger everyday don't he Ry?" Seth asked. "Yea, he's a pure example of a hybrid," Ryan said and turned to his seat. "Soon he'll need to learn how to feed," Dante said. "All in good time," Ryan responded. "So, we hittin' up Blod Drop tonight?" Seth smiled. "Of course pussy would come in your brain as soon as it was possible," Dante scoffed at his twin. "Yea, we all could use a little relaxation," Daniel said as he walked in. "And relaxing better be the only thing you're doing or I'll be making _your _blood drop," His female warned. "Of course my sweet," Daniel crooned. The day's events went as planned, the city was checked to ensure safety of the civilians, vampires, and werewolves alike, and all was well. Before anyone could say "uncle" it was 8:00 and time to head to Blod Drop. "Daddy no go," Khody cried as he held on to his father's neck and refusing to let go. "Hey, hey, shush, its okay, daddy will be back before you wake up tomorrow and everything will be fine," Ryan said as he tried to calm the three-year old. "No, daddy, no," Khody screeched and kicked as he was well in full tantrum mode now. "Hey Khody, daddy will be back ok, and I guarantee he'll let you sleep in his room when he gets back ok?" Kelsey cooed to the upset child. Finally, Khody let him go with a red face and swollen, tear stained eyes. "Daddy," He said still hiccupping. "I'll be back," Ryan said and with that he walked out the door and heard the real screaming begin. _Good luck Kelsey, I'm gonna owe you one._

"Please, pretty, pretty please," Hannah whined on the other line. "Why?" Rachel asked of her bubbly best friend. "Cause we haven't been out in like forever, and I need this," Hannah exclaimed dramatically. "Dear God woman," Rachel said as she rolled her eyes, thankful Hannah couldn't see it. "That would be a yes and don't roll your eyes at me, be there soon, kisses." _Click. Damn. _"I must really be that predictable," Rachel mumbled to herself as she walked into the master bedroom of her spacious New York apartment. _Blod Drop? Was she serious? I guess red would be redundant to wear,_ Rachel thought. It was 8:30 and with Hannah only 20 minutes away with decent traffic, Rachel didn't have a prayer.

"You know you're gonna owe Kelsey big time right?" Daniel smirked as he sipped his Corona. Oh yeah, he knew. Ryan ran his fingers through the long mane he called hair as he could only imagine the fit Khody was having right about now. Blod Drop was crowded tonight, must be a band playing since the club was slightly manageable on most nights. Scantily clad women smiled in appreciation at Ryan and his brothers, some even came over to spark conversation with him and the twins since Daniel was taken but Ryan shut them all down. Then, a pretty brunette came into his view, obviously not a regular. _Mine! _His mind screamed at him while his eyes darkened and he found himself growling. "See something you like?" Daniel whispered in his ear noticing the change in his brother's demeanor. Ryan ignored him and strode over to claim what had just become his new found prize.


	2. Meetings and Missions

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Missions**

"Freedom baby, yeah!" Hannah exclaimed as she moved her body to the music all the way to the bar. "Of all nights Hannah, why when it's as tight as an elevator," Rachel groaned as someone nearly ran her over. "Hey, come on, it's better than being in our condos all day or being at the hospital so lighten up," Hannah argued and ordered a rum and coke. _This is ridiculous; _Rachel thought to herself and ordered water. Trying to ignore the smell of sex and the heat of gyrating bodies, Rachel didn't even flinch when a tall shadowy figure took a seat next to her. "Hi," He said. "If my friend sent you over, I'm sorry, but no thanks," Rachel inquired while continuing to zone. "Don't know her but I just wanted to buy you a drink," He said not giving up on his advances. "Again, no th-" Rachel's voice got lost somewhere in her throat as she looked in his diamond silver eyes and long black hair. "I'm Ryan, and you are?" He asked offering a small smile. _Trying to get in your pants. _Rachel shook off the thought and spoke. "Rachel, are you sure no one sent you over, you don't seem like the one to approach people," Rachel said and mentally kicks herself. _Well, that was stupid. _He gave her a half-smile and chuckled deep in his chest. "I assure you, I came over here by myself like a big boy with no help from anyone," He laughed. She had to join him, he didn't think she was crazy and seemed to have a sense of humor, both good. "So tell me Rachel, were you pretty much dragged out here against your will?" Ryan asked. "You have no idea, I really don't favor loud, crowded environments," Rachel stated. "Me either, so a drink?" He asked again. "Just water please," She requested. Ryan ordered and got a beer for himself. They quickly indulged in conversation and in that short period of time, Rachel got to know him. He was from England, worked in a private business with his brother, didn't smoke, drove a Hyundai Tiburon, and loved to read. "So you know the owner?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, she's a great friend, she's my brother's fe-, wife," Ryan informed her. More time was spent talking and Rachel was laughing at a joke he told when Hannah came up behind her. "Woo, okay girly, I gotta pee and we gotta go cause I just remembered, I have to go in tomorrow and hello, you might be," Hannah said all in one breath amazingly. "Ryan, you must be Hannah," He smiled. "The one and only, I see you met Rachel," Hannah winked while Rachel blushed. "Yes, she's quite intriguing," He commented. "Thanks to me," Hannah declared. "Please go pee woman," Rachel pleaded in embarrassment. "Okay, okay, bye Ryan," Hannah smirked and dances to the rest room. "Well, she's, something," Ryan chuckled. "Oh yeah," Rachel said shaking her head. Disappointment dawned as she realized she was leaving and that meant she couldn't talk to him. "Why don't we exchange numbers, I'd love to hang out with you somewhere less noisy," He asked and handed her his cell. "Uh, sure," Rachel replied in shock that he wanted to see her again as much as she wanted to see him. They exchanged numbers in time for Hannah to return. "It was a pleasure meeting you," Rachel said as she extended her hand in goodbye. "Yes it most certainly was," Hannah said waggling her eyebrows. "You both as well," He said shaking both of their hands and was gone. Rachel and Hannah made their way out of the club failing to not bump into anyone while they did and made it still standing to Hannah's H3. "He was hot," Hannah crooned as they drove off. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at his number. _Ryan Jacobs. Should I call or text? _No sooner than the thought had crossed her mind, he texted her. _Text when you get home so I know you're safe –Ry. _She smiled and closed her phone knowing that as soon as she could she was texting him back. "Hottie?" Hannah asked. "Drop it," Rachel warned and the ride was silent. Soon, she was home and Hannah honked her horn, waved, and drove off. Rachel closed and locked her door, then proceeded to her bedroom to change into more comfortable attire before picking up her phone and typing a reply.

The house was quiet and dark, good; Khody had calmed down and was now asleep. Ryan and his brothers walked in and no sooner than the door shutting, Kelsey had came into the room looking like hell. "I owe you I know, but thank you, really I have to go," Ryan spoke quickly and hauled ass to his room. Slowing his footsteps a bit, he tip-toed into his room, not surprised to see Khody asleep on his pillow, plush wolf under his arm. Walking over to his closet to change, Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated, signaling a text. Ah, Rachel. _Home, and the bubbly one is gone, what's up?-R. _He slipped into his sweats, climbed in bed careful not to wake the little one and typed back.

_Just got home myself, is she always like that? –Ry_

_Lol, unfortunately, just be happy you don't work with her :)-R_

_I see, so what is it you do? -Ry_

_I'm a nurse, help save lives and all- R_

_That's not bad. We need people like you in this world.-Ry_

_Thanks, it's hard, especially when it comes to the younger ones :(- R_

Ryan glanced at his son and shuddered at what she must go through looking into the eyes of a frightened child, helping them conquer their fears as they face the unknown of a long white hallway, just hoping to see their mother and father again.

_I can't imagine it; just the idea frightens me-Ry_

_It's not all bad, sometimes it's just a really bad tummy ache and they're in and out in a flash.- R_

_Well that's always a good thing. What are you doing late tomorrow afternoon?-Ry_

Rachel smiled at the prospect of Ryan asking her out on a date. God how long had it been since someone of the opposite sex had taken notice in her, not that she could blame them. A petite brunette with reasonable breasts, her waist was a sad excuse if she ever saw one. As a matter of fact, fifteen year olds had come in with better hips than her, and she was twenty-four.

_I have no plans as of right now, but they can always change (:- R_

_Oh no pretty lady, the only plans you'll have involve me, dinner, and a movie-Ry_

_My my, someone sounds confident ;) –R_

Ryan laughed, careful not to wake Khody and thought of his response to this fiery creature. _This lady sure does have a mouth on her, what do you say we show her what it could be really used for. _Ryan shook the dirty thought out of his head but not without moaning at the picture laid out in his mind. Her on her knees, taking him in, sucking with wild abandon till he saw stars. Ryan groaned in frustration and focused back on talking to Rachel.

_So, I never did ask you why you came up me to at the bar-R_

_Lol, I can't really say why without you thinking I'm some kinda weirdo-Ry_

_Lmao, come on, humor me-R_

_I felt as though I had to, like I couldn't leave without talking to you. See, told you it was weird-Ry_

Rachel took another look at the text and pondered it for a moment. _Why me? Why not any one else? _Here was this gorgeous man and felt a pull to just average _her_? Rachel sighed, it was really too much to think about, most likely he'd find someone else and forget all about her, so why not enjoy it while it last?

_Mind if I call?-Ry_

_Sure-R_

As soon as the "send" button was hit, Rachel received a call from whom other than Ryan himself. "Hello," He drawled. "Hi, you sound exhausted," Rachel inquired as she turned off her light and rolled over to get more comfortable. "Eh, I'm fine. Did my texting bother you, I heard you shuffle and turn off something?" He wondered. "No, I had my light on while we were texting so," Rachel shrugged her shoulders at the nonchalance of the matter. "Ah, I see. So why are you curious to know why I approached you tonight? Can't a man ask to buy a lovely lady a drink or two?" Ryan questioned. Lovely? Is he drunk? "Lovely? Are you sure you have the right person on the phone?" Rachel asked. "You're right, lovely is not the word, beautiful is better," He smiled into the phone. _Okay, not expecting that one. _"I, uh, wow. How many drinks did you have?" She smiled into the phone. "I'm not drunk, trust me. You intrigue me to be honest, don't think this is just a short and sweet fling and I'll be gone soon. Trust me when I say that I want you under me, moaning my name, every night for as long as you're breathing," He whispered huskily. _Sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary I think my panties just disintegrated. _ Rachel's end was a silent for a long period of time, her brain still a foggy mess from picturing what he described in her mind. "I've scared the hell out of you haven't I? I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," Ryan apologized. "No, it's okay. Just give me a minute to remember my own name," Rachel panted. Ryan couldn't fight the predatory smirk that came across his face after hearing her say that. _Trust me sweetie if you think my words are bad, just wait till you see what I can do to you with my body. _"Well Mr. Jacobs, I see you're very convinced that you're talented in the bedroom. I guess you'll have to prove it," Rachel purred._ Whoa, now who's being kinky? _Rachel thought. She heard the unmistakable sound of a growl coming from Ryan's end and she sucked in a sharp breath. "You're playing with fire young one," Ryan growled again. "Maybe I wanna be burned," Rachel exclaimed gaining more confidence. Ryan had to take the phone away from his ear so he could try and convince his fangs to retract and bubble the hiss that was threatening to come out. Shit, she already heard him growl. "Ryan, are you there?" He heard her say. "Yea I'm here, just need to settle down really quick," He told her looking at the tent she had pitched in his pants. "Now weren't you the one who said _I _was playing with fire? Can't take the heat?" She teased. _Okay, someone wants to play. _Ryan thought as he cracked a smile. "I'd love to take the heat, tell me Rachel, how hot are you for me?" Ryan teased right back. Silence. _Score one for Ryan, Rachel, zilch. _"Very hot Ryan, now _you_ tell _me_, how hard is it for me?" She whispered. _And now the score is even. _Ryan thought. He took another look at this tent which twitched with his acknowledgement. _Yea I know I want her too. _"It hurts how hard I am," Ryan breathed. "Good, just how I like it," Rachel laughed like the seductress she was. _Ryan 1, Rachel 2. _"God woman, you're going to be the death of me I swear," Ryan said as he wiped his face. "Well I'll have to say different, I've never felt like this, nor said things like that," Rachel confessed quietly. Ryan smiled hugely at her confession, and maybe, just maybe, beat his chest silently. "Well in that case, I don't need to win the lottery since I'm the first who's made you do something like that and that's better than any amount of money. I hope you know that you own me, after I saw you other women disappeared, I only saw you. You're amazing Rachel, really you are, I hope we can get to know each other and become something more," Ryan told her. Rachel blushed and smiled into the phone before speaking. "I think I'd like that, we are definitely on for tomorrow" Rachel said. "Excellent, I'm looking forward to having you almost to myself tomorrow," Ryan says. "Sounds wonderful, but unfortunately I am getting tired, I'll text you my address tomorrow after I wake up," Rachel admitted sadly. "Of course, I shouldn't have kept you up this late, sleep my sweet, I'll be texting you all day and thinking of you when I'm waiting for you to reply. Sweet dreams beautiful, dream of me," Ryan whispered. "Of course I will, goodnight Ryan," She said. "Night," He responded and hung up the phone. Rachel screamed like a school girl getting ready to go out with the high school quarterback and she was the nerd. _Really, I think you woke up the neighbors and kids in Japan, relax and go to bed. _Her inner voice told her. Rachel tucked into bed more comfortably and closed her eyes, but not before Ryan sent her a text; _missing you already, you'll have a text in the morning- Ry. _Rachel smiled one last time before going to sleep.

_Bodies in the mist of passion moved together in to a rhythm only they knew. Moans of encouragement and devotion filled the room while all other duties of life disappeared just as their clothes had moments ago. They were riding a rollercoaster of passion that was soon coming to end as they reached the peak of their excitement, bodies molding, racing to get to the breaking point. "Oh God, Ryan please don't stop. I'm so close." She moaned as her lover took her to another world. "Come for me my love, become mine," Her lover replied back. Fireworks went off behind both of their eyes as they reached their climax, calling out to each other, before she succumbed to the darkness surrounding her after her coital bliss, she saw two white daggers coming right for her neck._

Rachel awoke with a sweat and a very pleasurable feeling between her legs. _Well, if he's as good as my mind thinks he is, I'm a dead woman. _Though she just experienced the best erotic dream she could even remember, she couldn't fight the fact that it seemed as though he was going to bite her, but not just a normal love bite, a vampire bite with fangs and the whole bit. _Yea, Ryan's a vampire and she was the Queen of England. _Rachel rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her thoughts and proceeded to check her phone if Ryan had indeed texted her like he said he would. _Of course he did, smooth operator. _

_My morning would be better if I was waking up to you, but I guess I'll have to do with texting. Another part of me isn't too happy with texting, but he'll have to deal as well lol- Ry. _

Rachel had to laugh, even at 8 in the morning he was still a smooth talker and making her laugh. She typed out a reply and made her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast. She didn't have many options. A box of stale Captin Crunch cereal and a few bananas. _Might as well combine the two, God knows how long we've got till they're bad._ _Time to go grocery shopping when we're out._ After satisfying her growling belly she went upstairs to change and check her phone.

_Well, he said he'll be a good boy and wait since he adores you so lol-Ry. _

_Tell him I appreciate it and he'll be happy he did wait :p-R_

_Aw come on, I just got him to calm down lol, great, now I gotta take another cold shower lol- Ry_

_Babe Im sorry :/- R_

_Call me babe again, and don't worry, it's worth it-Ry_

_Babe babe babe :)-R_

_You'll be the death of me I swear it- Ry_

_Not yet, we haven't even started :p-R_

_Gah! Text me your address before I implode with need-Ry_

Rachel laughed and did just that before telling him she had errands to run and she'd text him later. If he was going to implode, what the hell was she gonna do if he kept talking to her like he did. Time to ponder that while she was out.

"Earth to Ryan, earth to Ryan can you hear me," Dante asked for the millionth time. Ryan couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off his face if he wanted to, Rachel Laws was going to kill him dead, and he'd be a very happy man. "Dude, what the fuck is with you, ever since you came home from Blod Drop you've been smiling like some teenage boy who just saw titties for the first time," Seth questioned. "Our boy has found a female, that's what's wrong. Should've seen him the night she walked in the door, he was a goner from that point on," Daniel chuckled. "She hot? Think she'd go for me?" Seth asked jokingly. Ryan bared his fangs and growled, "Mine." Seth put up his hands in surrender and walked away. Ryan calmed down and retracted his fangs just in time for Khody to come downstairs and require attention. "Daddy go park," He bellowed. "I don't believe I heard a "please" in there," Ryan told his son. "Go park daddy, go park pwease?" Khody begged. "Fine let's get you dressed than we'll go," Ryan said and rose from his seat but Khody was faster and ran upstairs. "Easy big guy," Ryan scowled following his tornado of a son to his room. "Ryan, be careful not to jizz your pants before you actually have sex with her, actually, knock one out before you meet her tonight," Daniel called after him laughing.

Rachel walked out of the supermarket and to her car enjoying the warm August weather smiling and whistling a tune only she knew. Once her bags were in her car, she texted

Ryan asking if there was anything she should wear specific for their date tonight before heading to Hannah's. Ryan replied with a simple "no" and tells her to just show up as herself, beautiful. Rachel blushed and put down her cell, no distracted driving on her watch, she'd seen too many people killed by this stupid decision. Rachel arrived at Hannah's house just after four-thirty, noticing she wasn't home but was in fact coming down the street. Rachel parked and met Hannah at the front door smiling. "Ah, I see you're still standing straight from a possible good night with hot boy," Hannah winked as they walked inside the condo. "And what makes you think that after you left that I simply just didn't go inside and text him for a bit before going to bed?" Rachel asked perking up an eyebrow. "Cause if you were smart, the minute I turned around, I would've hopped in my car and found out where he lived to get me some lovin' and he looks like he could give it to you _real_ good," Hannah smiled and opened a bottle of ginger ale. "Well if it makes your freaky ass feel better we have a date tonight," Rachel blushed at the idea of seeing Ryan again sipping from her glass. "Oh you lucky thing, see if he has brothers, cousins, something," Hannah laughed. "Well, he actually does have brothers. Seth and Dante are twins, yes single, while Daniel actually dates the owner of Blod Drop," Rachel informed her. "If you love me," Hannah started. "Then I'll set you up with one of them yeah I know," Rachel finished. They stayed and conversed for a while until Rachel's phone buzzed with a text.

_Getting ready for a shower, than I'll be over to pick you up my sweet-Ry_

"Hottie?" Hannah asked. Rachel simply nodded than noted the time, six-forty-five. "Well shit, I've gotta rush home and shower than change," Rachel said as she grabbed her keys and typed "ok" to Ryan. As she walked out the door Hannah offered some advice that only Hannah could, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, at least not more than once."


	3. First Date

**Chapter 3: First Date**

Ryan stepped out of the shower with his towel hung low around his waist checking himself in the mirror noticing the five o'clock shadow he had began to sprout. _Might as well leave it how it is, it's just gonna grow back harsher and darker tomorrow anyway, _He thought to himself. He walked into the bedroom finding his Ed Hardy buttoned down white shirt and dark blue jeans, dropped his towel and got dressed. Just as he was putting on a dash of cologne, Daniel walked in. "I take it the brunette from the bar is the one you're taking on a date, or should I go put on a dress and heels?" Daniel guffawed. Ryan shook his head in annoyance and grabbed his watch and shoes while giving Daniel a smart ass response. "I don't like my females' feet to be bigger than mine, and I'm a fourteen," Ryan laughed and walked out his room grabbing his keys. Kelsey was downstairs making a sandwich and heard Ryan's approach. "He's knocked out in his room, so don't bother worrying about him coming into your room seeing if you're there. Seth wore him out," Kelsey said and closed the fridge. "Thanks Kelsey, I shouldn't be out too late anyway," Ryan said and with that he was gone to see his Rachel.

Rachel smoothed her dress down for the millionth time and checked herself in the mirror. She took another sip of her champagne and checked her clock wall again, seven-thirty-one. _You checked it like, a minute ago, stop worrying, _her inner voice scolded her. Rachel exclaimed a sigh as there was a knock on her door, causing her to jump slightly. She took a breath of confidence and opened the door to see perfection itself staring back at her with sunflowers in hand. "Thank you Ryan, they're beautiful," Rachel blushed as she took them from his hand and inhaled their unique scent. "Only the best for the best," Ryan husked as he took in her full appearance. A strapless black dress that ended just at the knee with black heels and fire red nail polish. "Would you like to come in while I place these and some water?" Rachel asked and blushed slightly, the hue rising from her chest to her apple face. Ryan growled at the sight and secretly adjusted himself. _This was gonna be hard. _He thought to himself, laughing quietly at the pun. "Yes please," He said and stepped inside her cozy place. It was lived in, that was obvious, a place where he could see her coming home from the hospital and making herself some tea and reading a book before cuddling up in her bed and finding some sleep. "I'm ready," Rachel said shaking him out of his thoughts. Ryan stood and held out his hand for her to take. "Shall we my lady," Ryan said with a half smile and led them outside where Rachel locked up her house and followed Ryan to his car parked just across the street. "She's beautiful," Rachel exclaimed coming closer to his car. The paint color was a beautiful shade of metallic midnight blue, with slight tinges of white incorporated, giving it that starry night appeal. The only thing missing was a moon and maybe a wolf howling. "She gets me to where I need to be, like with you," Ryan smiled as he opened her car door for her and didn't leave until she was seat buckled in. This gave Rachel time to examine the interior, the seats were coal black and leather, the dashboard was as well. She also noticed the tint in the window matched both the exterior and interior of the car. Ryan slid in shortly and started the car, it purring to life before silencing. The radio was tuned to some rock station but it was quickly background noise as Rachel found herself looking out the window as the city passed her by, on-lookers gawking at the sheer beauty of Ryan's car. She couldn't blame them in the least. She stole a glance at Ryan who was tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music smiling only to himself. His jaw, almost a perfect ninety degree cut showing signs of slight stubble, his nose straight but strong. Not too long, not too short, the same with his hair, it was long enough to pull in the midst of passion, but no to overwhelming. And from her position, she could just make out his eyes, those silver eyes that captured her just a night ago; drawing her in. "I have a reservation for some Italian, you ok with that?" Ryan asked stopping at a light and turning to look at her, no doubt catching her staring. Rachel blushed and shook her head yes and fiddled with her hands. "You're stunning when you blush, never hide that," Ryan said as he picked her head up with his finger on her chin. Rachel blushed even more and stared into his eyes and for the briefest of moments, she wished he would kiss her, light her body on fire like she sensed he could. But before he would even get the chance to, the light changed and they were on their way. The pulled up to a quiet little Italian place with soft yellow light emitting from the inside which gave it a romantic feel. The outside almost looked like it was right out of Italy itself, not that Rachel knew what Italy looked like personally, but pictures worked just the same. Ryan smiled and exited the car coming over to her side to let her out; they clasped hands and walked up to the _maître d__' _"Reservation for Jacobs," Ryan told the young man who looked down at the list of people, nodded in recognition, and led them to their table. They were seated in a private booth next to a bay type window that had a small pond outside of it, with jasmine tea light floating around. "Your waiter will be right with you, here are your menus. Please take your time ordering and enjoy your meal. Sir, madam," The young man said with a nod and walked off. "Wow Ryan, this is…just wow," Rachel exclaimed taking in her surroundings. "Like I said, only the best for the best," Ryan smiled and looked over the menu. Rachel did the same and gawked at the prices for some of the food. _Holy hell, he can't be serious! _"Don't worry about the price, only the best for you," Ryan smiled taking in her almost green face. Rachel nodded and looked at the menu again trying to find the cheapest thing on here. _Sometimes the best things cost the least. _Rachel smiled at her selection and put down her menu just in time for the waiter to come to their table. "Welcome to _Bella Carla, _my name is Antonio and I'll be serving you tonight. Our soup today is _Aragosta, _a spiny lobster soup with Tarragon. May I start our couple off with some wine?" Antonio asked. "Yes, can we have a bottle of Pinot Grigio, I would like to try your soup, and for my main meal, I would like your **_RAVIOLI DI GRANCHIO_****_, _****and for the lady, the ****_GAMBERI_****_, _****and our dessert will be the ****_PANNACOTTA_****_,_****" Ryan smiled and took the menu from Rachel's hand as she stared dumbly at him. "Excellent choices sir, I shall be back with your wine, and your food shall be out soon after that," The waiter took their menus and proceeded to his next table. "Ryan, what the hell? Do you know how expensive all that food is, you have to let me pitch in some," Rachel pleaded careful not to alert the other patrons. Ryan smiled and shook his head at her like she was some disobedient child demanding attention. "Don't be silly Rachel, it's my pleasure to give you high quality food and wine," Ryan smiled and placed her hands and his. Rachel closed her mouth and stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Well I can only imagine if you have kids what you'll do for them," She laughed quietly. Ryan didn't answer but instead found something interesting outside to capture his attention. ****_So he does have a child, _****Rachel thought. "How old?" Rachel asked. Ryan tensed his shoulders and let out a deep breath. "He just turned three, the day we met was his birthday," Ryan said still not making eye contact. "He doesn't like parties, he simply just likes playing with his aunt and uncles and whatever you get for him he'll appreciate greatly. He means everything to me; I'll die before anything hurts him." Only then did Ryan make full eye contact and Rachel nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a father, but what of his mother?" She asked. Again, Ryan avoided her eyes. "She passed didn't she, in childbirth I take it?" Rachel guessed. Ryan nodded his head and twisted the napkin in his hands. "I'm sorry for your loss, I can tell you loved her greatly," Rachel said as she too looked out the window. The waiter came back with their bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. "Would you like the bottle left here sir?" He asked. "Yes please," Ryan responded. The waiter nodded, left the bottle, and proceeded elsewhere. Rachel continued to gaze out the window; she had a feeling that after tonight Ryan wouldn't give her a second chance. She intruded on his personal business and that was "Dating Don't 101". A lump of sadness formed in her throat from this realization, for once she actually had hope that she could form a relationship with someone and she wouldn't be worried that she was destined to be alone. Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. "Hey I'm sorry for going cold on you, it's just been awhile since I've dated and this is all new for me. I don't want you blaming yourself in the least, you were curious and that's fine," Ryan told her wiping away a tear from her eye that she hadn't noticed was even there. Rachel nodded and placed Ryan's hand in hers. ****_So soft, _****She thought.********The waiter came back with their food and placed it on their table, leaving them alone once again. The ****_Gamberi_********was mouth watering, the shrimp was cooked to perfection and the garlic butter sauce gave it an intoxicating aroma. Ryan lifted his glass in a toast. "To futures in love, life, and destiny," He said. Rachel clinked her glass with his and took a bite from her dish. ****_Holy. Shit. _****Rachel closed her eyes and moaned around her fork, the shrimp damn near melted in her mouth and the butter sauce made it slide easily down her throat. She savored the flavor orgasm she had for a minute before opening her eyes to say thank you to Ryan for ordering so perfectly, but the words were lost in her throat as she took in his demeanor. His eyes were no longer silver, they were now a rainy gray and they were locked on her lips around the fork. There was a slight rumbling in his chest which she could only assume was a growl. Rachel slid the fork from her mouth, Ryan's eyes following, and blushed deeply. "If the main course makes you sound like that, the dessert better be an inch away from an actual orgasm," Ryan said huskily. ****_Oh, so he likes what just happened. Let's play shall we. _****Rachel smiled and took another forkful of food and licked the butter sliding off the prongs. "Mmm, I hope so too," Rachel said sliding the food between her lips and moaning again at the taste. Ryan clenched the table and adjusted his suddenly tight pants before eating some of his own food. Rachel stared him down in challenge under her eyelashes and took another bite. Ryan woofed down his soup and started on his ravioli. ****_Oh it is so on Ms. Laws, _****Ryan thought darkly. He picked up a piece of ravioli and used his tongue to slide it into his mouth, accepting Rachel's challenge. Rachel stared dumbly at Ryan's jaw moving in time to chew his food, licking his lips in appreciation. ****_Well this is going to be a long night, _****Rachel thought as she smiled sweetly and continued their game.**

**Back at the house, the twins were involved in a deep game of pool. Sipping his jack and coke, Dane lined up for his shot. "So, you think Ryan's found a new female?" Dante asked taking it. "I'm positive, when she came in, you'd thought God himself was standing there," Daniel said watching the two. Seth was next, aimed, and missed. "So this isn't just a one-night stand and she's out the door?" Seth asked. Daniel shook his head no. "He looked at her like I did when I first saw Kelsey, he looked like he did with Chloe," He informed them. They both stopped in their tracks and looked at him open-mouthed. "So this is real serious," Dante said. Daniel nodded the answer, slight fear in the back of his mind that this female may break him and it would be even longer before they got him back from the dark place he went when Chloe died, if they even could. "What's real serious?" Kelsey asked descending the basement steps. "Ryan's got a girlfriend," Seth sing-songed. "Bout time, I need another girl here to drown out some of this testosterone," Kelsey huffed situating herself in Daniel's arms. "Ah yes, but you love us any how," Daniel said nuzzling her neck. "Or you could just wait till Seth here gets the operation done and becomes a female," Dante laughed, poking fun at his brother. "Or you could just suck a dick," Seth grumbled taking another shot. "Yea, I definitely need another female here," Kelsey scoffed enjoying Daniel's kisses on her neck.**

**Ryan was going to die tonight, this much he knew. If Rachel licked that spoon one more damn time, his cock was gonna explode. They had finished their main course, staring each other down and making dinner look like something out of a bad porno. Ryan adjusted himself again when Rachel licked a spot of cream off her lips and hummed contently. ****_Yeah, he was gonna die. _****"That was absolutely delicious Ryan, you made excellent choices," Rachel said sipping the last of her wine. Ryan nodded in agreement and signaled for the check. It arrived promptly and they were on their way. "If you wouldn't mind, we could watch a movie at my house, that way we don't have to wait in line and it'll be more comfortable," Ryan suggested once they were back in his car. Rachel pondered it for a minute before answering. "Yea that sounds good, I don't have to be in till late tomorrow and I would like to get out of these heels," Rachel responded rubbing her aching feet through the shoe. Ryan smiled and drove to his house thinking quietly about what movie to pick out. Horror so she could cuddle next to him when she got scared? A romance to set the mood? Or a comedy to just have a laugh? "Oh, what about your son, maybe we should go to the movies," Rachel realized. Ryan laughed loudly, God bless her thinking of his son's well-being. "It's okay, he'll be sleeping when we get in and where the theatre is he won't be able to hear anything, plus the fact that it's soundproof," Ryan assured her. They arrived at the house and Rachel gawked without embarrassment. The house was HUGE. It was like stepping into Victorian times, the wide porch that even had a swing and grand backyard that went on for what seemed like forever. She unbuckled her seatbelt and Ryan opened her door for her, taking her hand and leading her inside this piece of history. "Yeah I know, it's so beautiful, blah blah blah," Ryan laughed. She had to join him, he was right. Though it was almost completely in the middle of nowhere, anyone who had seen this place had probably said those exact words. They walked into the foyer with its marble flooring and high ceiling chandelier, where he led her to a set of double doors with a popcorn popper on the outside and movie posters, varying from the 30's onto today. "Movie theater?" She asked out of faked stupidity. "Movie theater," Ryan chuckled. They walked inside and the lights came on automatically. This wasn't a movie theatre, it was a movie lounge. Instead of the usual seats, there were couches that lay down with cup and popcorn holders on the side. The screen covered the whole wall on the left side and the projector was barely noticeable up top on the right with its light off. "Any preferences?" Ryan asked walking over to the black case in the corner. "Whatever you decide is fine with me," Rachel smiled and took off her shoes thankful that her feet could now breathe again. Ryan returned with ****_Scarface _****in his hands with his eyebrow raised in question. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and took a seat on one of the couches, reveling in its soft texture. Ryan returned and dimmed the lights as the movie started, but Rachel paid no mind to it. She was too busy looking at Ryan, his spread out form next to her, and the top three buttons of his shirt now undone. Even in the dark he oozed sexuality and confidence and she couldn't look away, didn't want to either. Ryan glanced to his side to see Rachel staring at his chest and slowly move her gaze downward, taking him in. ****_Well hell, if she can do it, so can I, _****Ryan thought. So he did just that. With his heightened eye sight he could make out the slight traces of blonde inside her brown truffles of hair that fell to her back. Her apple face that even in the dark blushed brightly, it didn't have a single blemish on it. Her chest, God her chest, those supple breast of hers he wouldn't mind taking in his mouth and suckle greedily as she rode him into dust. He growled deeply in his chest which caused Rachel to stop checking him out. They locked eyes and Ryan couldn't help himself; he kissed her, hard. Rachel moaned deep in her throat and Ryan returned the sound. His tongue prodded her lips seeking entry, which she gladly granted. Ryan's hand found purchase in Rachel's hair as he gently pulled her onto his lap. ****_Dear God she tastes like heaven._**** Ryan thought to himself. Rachel too found purchase in Ryan's locks pulling him deeper into the kiss, grinding against his evident arousal. Ryan sucked in a sharp breath and moved his head to the side of her neck, placing gentle kisses and thrusting upwards to meet her wet center causing Rachel to moan louder. "Oh God Ryan," She mewled grinding harder. Ryan growled slightly and rolled them over so she laid beneath him. "You taste divine Rachel, better than anything at dinner tonight," Ryan growled into her ear beginning to suckle her neck, matching her thrusts against him. Rachel couldn't control the sounds she was making; this man was gonna be the death of her. ****_Funny, didn't he say that about you? _****Rachel ignored her inner voice no matter how true it is and clawed up Ryan's shirt, feeling the hard muscle underneath flex and retract with their movements. She felt Ryan's hand slide up her dress to caress her breasts through the cotton bra she's was wearing, no doubt feeling her hardened peaks which he proceeded to pinch and roll between his fingers, earning another moan from between her lips. Ryan took a break from his ministrations to glance at the angel below him, her hair fanned out around her, face flushed, and short pants escaping her lips. "God you're a vision," Ryan breathed before returning back to her neck. Rachel sucked on Ryan's neck and nibbled softly while removing her hands from his shirt and placing them at the small of his back urging him to thrust harder. Ryan knew there's no turning back now, this woman was going to drive him to the brink of insanity and he was ready for the ride. He kissed her again, thrusting violently not only between her lips, but between her legs as well, wanting to see her come undone. Rachel broke away from the kiss and arched her neck moaning loudly, clawing at Ryan's back through the material of his shirt. Ryan's fangs elongated and he let out a hiss, the animal in him demanding he take a bite and drink his fill. He nuzzled her neck shortly and ran his tongue across his teeth convincing his fangs to retreat back to normal size. He then raised up on a growl, ripping open his shirt, the buttons popping everywhere, needing to feel her nails against his skin and laid back down on top of her, their movements never slowing. "I'm gonna make you come just like this, and you're gonna come hard for me aren't you baby?" Ryan purred in her ear, his thrusts gaining speed. Rachel could only nod her answer arching her hips to meet him. "That's a girl; show me how you want it. Grind my cock like there's nothing between us," He growled, pinning her arms above her head and nipping lightly at her neck. Rachel could feel the coil winding up, ready to snap at any given moment. His words, his movements, they were all too much and she was going to come, soon. "Ryan, oh God Ryan. I'm coming," She moaned freeing her wrists from Ryan's hands; she scraped her nails down his back to his ass. "Come for me my love, become mine," Ryan replied. In the back of Rachel's mind she knew the words sounded familiar but it was quickly forgotten as blinding white light danced behind her eyes and she called his name. "Yes that's it, oh shit. FUCK!" Ryan exclaimed and thrust against her two more times, expelling the last of his orgasm before collapsing next to her, kissing her shoulder. "Yeah good thing this room is soundproof," Rachel chuckled softly, her heart still racing in her chest. Ryan laughed deep in his chest and kissed her forehead. "Alas, my room is not," He chuckled and laid behind her, pulling her into his arms. "You might wanna go change," Rachel yawned, nuzzling herself in his arms. "Mmm, later. Sleep angel," Ryan mumbled placing one more kiss on her neck and fell asleep. Rachel lay awake for a few moments, taking in her surroundings and enjoying the quiet. Rachel was almost asleep when her phone buzzed, signaling a text. **

**_I assume you and Hottie dry humped seeing as though your ass felt necessary to call me so I could hear what was going on. Jesus if he's that good through clothes, I won't be surprised if I don't hear from you for a month after the real deal. I expect full details tomorrow. Love ya :)- Hannah_**

**Rachel laughed quietly, noticing that her purse was behind her and where her cell phone was placed was just behind her ass. Still laughing, she fell asleep grinning like a mad fool.**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay first I just want to say "hi" to everyone or anyone reading this story, it really means a lot to me that you even took a chance to glance at it. I know it has been ages since this has been updated but I swear I'm going to upload chapters 4-7 soon seeing as though I'm still working on chapter 8. The story is basically complete in my head, I've just got to put in all in order so I can write it out and get it to you. Please be patient with me audience (or no one). Thanks

-Ilovepb


End file.
